Eccentricity in the components of a rotor assembly adversely affects the performance. Accordingly, when manufacturing the rotor assembly, efforts are generally made to align the components concentrically as much as possible.
The rotor assembly may comprise a first component having a bore into which a second component is secured. The diameter of the bore may be sized such that the first component forms an interference fit with the second component. However, owing to tolerances in the bore, the axis of the bore may not be formed centrally through the first component. Consequently, when the first component is pressed onto the second component, the two components are not aligned concentrically. Alternatively, the diameter of the bore may be sized such that the first component forms a clearance fit with the second component. The two components are then secured by means of an adhesive. However, owing to tolerances in the diameter of the bore, the resulting clearance may be so large that adhesive leaks from between the two components prior to curing. Alternatively, the clearance may be so small that a uniform layer of adhesive is difficult to achieve or the period taken to introduce the adhesive is excessively long.